


secrets

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Dead Lori, M/M, New kid Carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and his dad move to Alexandria, and Ron&Carl happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one, welcome to Alexandria high!

Carl missed his old town.

He didn't have any real friends their, but he enjoyed it, he was better off alone.

Back in his old town, no one really cared what you did, no one really knew each other in town, the place was huge, you only really saw the same face twice.

But here its completely different.

Everyone knew everyone it seemed, so when everyone in town knew are names before we knew theirs, it wasn't that big of a shock.

I could bear seeing the few people on our street that visited us, but I had no idea how it was going to be at the new school.

I just hoped everyone left me alone.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl arrives at Alexandria High and meets Ron for the first time.

Getting ready in the morning without my mom was still weird.

I still remember how she would start playing music in the morning if I didn't get up, she would always play my favorite songs, she did it because she knew I couldn't resist singing along to the lyrics.

The music annoyed my dad to death, he would always complain but I could always see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

I miss having mom do things like that, and I knew my dad did to.

I tried to fill in for her as much as I could, I cook, clean, do the laundry and things like that.  
But it was never the same.

\---

I have to take the bus to school, I had hoped my dad could give me a ride but he had a early morning shift at the station.

Dad had told me what bus number was mine, and where they would stop at, he said I would have to give the bus driver a note telling him I would be taking that bus from now on. 

I sighed and slung my new black backpack around my shoulder.

I looked at the clock on my phone to confirm it was the time to go and wait at the bus stop.  


I walked over to the table and grabbed the note, I stuffed it into my pocket and walked out the door to the bus stop.

I didn't talk to the kids that were also waiting for the bus, their was only four.

A girl with brown hair and mischief glint in her eye, a boy that looked peppy and preppy at the same time, and a young boy that looked around ten, he had blonde hair and looked like a good kid.

But the one that really caught my eye was the boy at the end, he looked around my age, maybe a year or two older, and he had curly brownish hair, a athletic build, and was wearing a letterman jacket.

He smiled at me, his smile made shivers go down my spine, I gave a small smile back before I turned away and put in my headphones, the boy looked confused for a second before he turned back to his friends.

I turned on the song 'Airplanes,' It was one of my favorite songs, the sound and voices all fit perfectly together.

The bus arrived a few minutes later, the four kids all lined up in a row, I stood on the side and waited for them to get in.

They all took off to their own seats and I gave my note to the bus driver, the old man had smiled and told me to sit anywhere.

I nodded and sat in a seat in the middle of the bus, I could hear people whispering and wondering who I was, I didn't like the attention so I plugged back in my headphones and listened to music till we reached the school.

\---

One word to describe Alexandria high, small.

But Alexandria was a small town so I kinda expected no less.

Kids were seated around the school, most either chatting with their friends or playing on their phones.

Kids whispered as I walked by, a few people smiles at me, others stared.

I awkwardly made my way into the school.  
Not many people were in the school, I looked around and saw the boy from the bus stop earlier, he seemed nice enough, so I walked over to him.

He was chilling by the lockers playing a game on his phone.

"Um..Hey." I said standing beside him.

He looked up at me and smiled.

Damn his smile, it was stunning.

"Hi." He said and he stuffed his phone into his jean pocket.

"Do you..Do you by any chance know where the office is? Its my first day and I'm kinda lost.."

The other teen laughed, gah, even his laugh was perfect.

"Yep! Follow me. I'm Ron by the way." he said walking down the hall.

I caught up with him, "Thanks.My names Carl." I said.

He stopped in his tracks, "You're the new sheriffs kid, man that must suck, I bet you can't do anything bad without getting caught." 

I blushed, "Kinda, my dads pretty chill about most things, he rarely goes all over baring dad mode." I said with a shrug.

"Nice. My dads pretty chill to, he's a doctor, and my moms a hair stylist." Ron said proudly as he started walking again.

"Oh cool." I said.

My heart ached a little when he talked about his mom.

He nodded, "Yep, what does your mom do?" Ron asked curiously.

"She died giving birth two years ago." I said, my mind flashed to the day she died, she was giving birth..when something went wrong that killed her, and the baby.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, shit I feel like a douche, forgive me?" he asked, I could tell it was sincere by his tone of voice.

"Its fine." I said quickly.

He nodded.

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

We reached the office. "I'm gonna go, but hey, if you don't have anywhere to sit during lunch, my table has a empty seat you can sit at, anyway, bye Carl!" Ron said as he walked away.

I may or may nor have checked him out as he walked away.

\---

The principal, Deanna, she didn't like it when people called her Mrs. Because she claimed it made her sound old, showed me my locker for classes, and for gym, she showed me where all my classes were, and where the lunch room, bathroom and library were.

After making sure I knew where to go, she had me get my books and go to my first class.  
My first hour class, literature, had already started when she opened up the door, the class and teacher stopped the discussion to look at us.

"Class this is our new student Carl Grimes, do your best to make him feel welcome, I'll leave the rest up to you Mrs. Martin." Deanna said and walked out of the room.

Mrs. Martin turned and smiled at me, "Hello, just take a empty seat in the back, we are reading the play Anna Frank, are you familiar with it?" Mrs. Martin asked.

I nodded, she smiled and said, "Excellent!" we are on page 134 in text book." 

I nodded and walked to the seat she pointed at in the back.

\-------

The first half of the day passed slowly, people stared, but no one really said anything, I was grateful for that.

Then lunch happened, I grabbed my tray and looked at all the tables, not knowing where to go, "Hey Carl!" a voice said from behind me, Ron, I realized.

I turned to him, "Sup." I said.

"Nothing, you wanna sit with me and my friends? They don't bite, I promise, though Mikey and Enid might bite each other..But that's not the point, so do you wanna?" 

His eyes shined hopefully, "Sure." I said.

His eyes brightened, "Yes! Follow the leader!" he said and walked towards the two kids from earlier.

I hurried after him.

As I reached the table, Ron introduced me, "Carl, meet Mikey and his girl friend Enid, they so swag." 

"Hi!" Enid said waving at me.  
"Ello." Mikey said.

They seemed nice, I blushed and said hi back.

Ron sat dow across from them, he patted the chair beside him for me to sit at.

I sat down my tray and sat down in the chair.

"So Carl what do you like to do for fun?" Enid asked.

"I like to read comic books and listen to music." 

"Really?!?!" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yep, why?" I asked.

"I love comic books! Enid and Mikey say they are lame but they are not! Have you read the Walking Dead series?" Ron asked.

"Oh my god yes! That's my favorite series!" I said. 

"Yassss! Who's your favorite character??" 

The rest of conversation went that way, talking about the Walking Dead and other comics.

I have a feeling me and Ron are going to be something..Not sure what yet.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarl

Ron and I became inseparable.

We always seemed to be at each others hip, my dad thinks were dating, were not..But I wish we were.

\--

Ron stayed the night again, we had pizza, watched a movie, and cuddled, yes we do cuddle, its not weird.

"Hey Ron?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you like me..Like that.." I asked.  
"Like what? Like dating?"  
"Yeah.."  
"I do, Carl I've been in love with you since the day I met you."  
His words shocked me, "I love you Carl Grimes."  
"I love you to Ron."


End file.
